


Sleeping Beauty

by Scrcndpty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrcndpty/pseuds/Scrcndpty
Summary: "Yamaguchi," you drawled, "you need to wake up."Yamaguchi softly whined in his sleep, effectively making your heart stop for a second. He really was adorable, with his hair ruffled up, mouth pulled into a slight pout and his body wrapped around the pillow like a koala.Yamaguchi is just so cute – especially when he’s being sleepy. How can anyone expect you to be able to resist him?
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> A short fluffy piece featuring my precious bean Yamaguchi. He’s just so adorable! Enjoy!
> 
> Reader is male.

"Oi! Someone wake Yamaguchi up!"

You were struggling to fully wake up and get up yourself when someone (you believed it was Daichi) yelled for anyone to help Yamaguchi.

The team had already left the room when you stumbled out of the bathroom, still feeling groggy and stifling a yawn.

Quiet snoring greeted you. Looked like the job of waking Yamaguchi up fell to you.

"Yamaguchi," you called. No response.

"Oi, Yamaguchi."

His leg twitched a bit, but otherwise there was still no response.

So you squatted down beside him, slightly tapping his shoulder and calling his name again.

"Yamaguchi," you drawled, "you need to wake up."

Yamaguchi softly whined in his sleep, effectively making your heart stop for a second. He really was adorable, with his hair ruffled up, mouth pulled into a slight pout and his body wrapped around the pillow like a koala.

You really wouldn't mind trading places with that pillow, being wrapped in Yamaguchi's embrace. You wouldn't even mind being drooled on in that case.

"Tadashi," you whispered, poking his cheek now.

This had him finally stirring, his eyes blinking open slowly.

Yamaguchi stared up at you sleepily. Then, a soft smile blossomed on his face.

"Hey there," Yamaguchi said, voice gentle and heavy with sleep.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," you greeted back, watching him hug the pillow tighter for a second before letting his body relax again.

"Five more minutes?" he then asked. He reached for the hand hovering in front of his face to tangle his fingers with yours. Your breath hitched.

"Every ... everyone else already left for breakfast," you said, but you didn't object when Yamaguchi tugged you down and onto his futon, his pillow discarded. “We’re gonna be late.”

“‘M not hungry,” Yamaguchi mumbled, pulling you closer so he could bury his face in the crook of your neck.

His head was resting on your upper arm, and you could already feel how the appendage was getting numb, but you didn’t dare disturb Yamaguchi when he was nestled against you like this. He had thrown a leg over your form, and one of his hands had begun to sneak under your shirt, caressing the warm skin there.

“Alright,” you sighed. “Five more minutes.”

A happy noise came from Yamaguchi, followed by a content sigh when you slid your fingers through his mussy hair. Your other hand was resting on his hip, absentmindedly playing with the hem of his shirt.

You didn’t even realized your eyes had fallen close - you were already asleep.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Yamaguchi’s still not awake?”

“Seems like his boyfriend didn’t make it far either. They look kinda cute together like this.”

“Tch. They’re disgusting.”

“Eh, Tsukishima, you’re just jealous you don’t have anyone to cuddle up to.”

A scoff. “As if. I prefer my bed for myself entirely.”

Nishinoya laughed. “I bet you would hog the blanket!”

“I would not.”

“Of course you would!”

“I said I wouldn’t.”

The laughter intensified. “You cannot lie to me, Tsukishima! I bet you’d love someone to snuggle -”

“Oi! Nishinoya, stop annoying Tsukishima and make sure Yamaguchi finally gets up!”

“Yes, Daichi-san!”

A small hand was laid on your shoulder tentatively - only to shake you roughly. Both you and Yamaguchi startled awake in an instant, the latter jerking in your embrace and nearly headbutting you in the chin.

“What’s going on?” Yamaguchi asked, clearly confused.

“You gotta get up, sleepy heads,” Nishinoya said. “Daichi’s gonna get mad otherwise!” he added cheerfully.

Ten minutes later you found yourself next to Yamaguchi in the cafeteria, hurriedly scarfing down a small breakfast before the training matches would start.

“I guess that were more than five minutes,” Yamaguchi sheepishly said, a slight blush covering his cheeks.

You hummed around a bite of rice. “‘T was nice, though. Wish we could have slept a little bit longer.”

“R-really?”

“Yamaguchi, you were so damn cute being sleepy like that.”

Your name left Yamaguchi’s lips in a splutter. His blush intensified. “Don’t … don’t say things just like that!”

You swallowed the food in your mouth and turned to look into your boyfriend’s eyes directly. “Tadashi, you’re so fucking adorable my heart sometimes cannot take it.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened, turning even redder before hiding his face behind his hands.

“Please, stop,” he whined.

You simply laughed and pulled the poor boy closer and into your side, where he laid his head onto your shoulder, still trying to hide his flustered expression.

“When training camp is over,” you said quietly, “you gotta spend the night at my place. I’ll make you a nice breakfast in the morning.”

Yamaguchi still had that cute blush flushing his face slightly, but he was now smiling happily at you. “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Visit my [tumblr](https://scrcndpty.tumblr.com/) for more Haikyuu!! and other fandoms!


End file.
